1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for an antenna, and more particularly to a recess formed between a taper section of a main body and a turning part for receiving an elastic element, urging the elastic element to maintain a good contact of first ends and second ends of a male connector and a female connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
An antenna structure currently used on the market, as shown in FIG. 4, comprises a male connector A and a female connector B. The male connector A has a main body A1 with a turning part A2 sleeved thereon. The main body A1 is connected with an antenna C. When rotating the antenna C, the main body A1 also rotates simultaneously. A spring A3, a washer A4 and an elastic element A5 are provided between the main body A1 and the turning part A2. When the male connector A and the female connector B are screwed together, the spring A3 will force the washer A4, which in turn presses the elastic element A5. The contact between the elastic element A5 and the main body A1 produces friction to prevent the main body A1 and the turning part A2 from movement. The rotation of the antenna C is free from linking with the turning part A2 to rotate.
However, due to the screwed connection between the male connector A and the female connector B, a differential will be produced. When a first end A6 in a turning part A2 of the male connector A is in contact with a first end B2 in a case B1 of the female connector B, a second end A7 of the main body A1 of the male connector A and a second end B3 in the female connector B will not be in a full contact, causing a gap formed thereat. This causes a bad or improper transmission of signal. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 5, when the male connector A and the female connector B are screwed together, the second end A7 of the main body A1 of the male connector A is in a full contact with the second end B3 of the female connector B, a gap is formed between the first end A6 in the turning part A2 of the male connector A and the first end B2 in the case B1 of the female connector B, which easily loosens the male connector A and the female connector B. This causes a bad or improper transmission of signal.